Jason's Gift
by StillThereForMe
Summary: Jason is stressing over having only two weeks to Martha's birthday. He decides to make her a film at the suggestion of Ryan to show off his new hobby, but doesn't know what to make it about... SemiSequel to 'Jason Knows', Jartha, Chyan-for poppyfields


Very belated birthday gift for poppyfields13! Took me a pathetically long time to finish just this part. But I hope she likes it!

(And since she requested emphasis be on Jartha, it is--along with several other less-than-canon couples)

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it.

* * *

**Jason's Gift**

**By**: StillThereForMe

Part 1/2

* * *

"Her birthday is _when?_" Jason exclaimed fearfully, almost positive that he'd heard Kelsi's answer wrong.

"I just said it—January sixth, Jason." Kelsi repeated impatiently, trying to get back to work on her composition piece that she had _planned_ to spend all of her free period on. Until, that is, Jason had run in here and interrupted her.

"But, but that's like, less than a month away!" The dark haired boy protested, more to himself than the piano player.

"It's two weeks away, Jason." Kelsi corrected the panicking teenager in a monotone voice. "You worked with her all summer, didn't you—in the kitchen in Lava Springs? How could you not know when Martha's birthday was? Didn't she tell you?"

"Well, we were always talking about food and…and work…and…and other stuff…and …I don't know…" Jason buried his head in his arms on top of the piano in shame.

When Jason had approached Kelsi about Martha's birthday, he'd assumed he'd have a long time months, or at best more than_ two weeks_ to get her the best present ever! How was he supposed to get her a great gift in the midst of last minute Christmas shoppers and then returns and everything? There was no way he'd find her the gift she deserved this late in the game! Especially not with his savings (which were practically nonexistent now that he wasn't working at Lava Springs anymore)…

As Jason began his downward spiral of thoughts into his own personal depression, Kelsi began to lose her patience with him and tapping his arm. "Jason? Jason, could you please get off the piano? I'd like to get back to work…Jason! Hello?"

"Hey Kelsi, how's it going? Oh…what's wrong Jason?" A new softer voice asked that made Kelsi immediately gasp, blush, and jump back from the boy—meaning it could only be one person (whom even Jason could figure out really easily when Kelsi had_ that_ reaction).

Jason peered through a pot above his arms and knew he'd guessed correctly when he saw the concerned face staring at him. "Hi Gabriella."

Gabriella and Kelsi had begun dating shortly after Troy and Gabriella had broken up early in senior year. It had become rather obvious near the end of the summer (according to Martha at least who was always really smart about these sort of things and had told Jason) that Kelsi had a crush on Gabriella. Although she always claimed the songs she wrote were for both Troy _and_ Gabriella, Martha explained that she thought the lyrics always seemed to be written from to person to another, not really for two people or a "couple". And whenever the "Troyella" couple sang, Kelsi always seemed to be mouthing the words and gazing mostly at Gabriella—not to mention how shy and nervous the piano girl always acted around the Einsteinette—especially when she was being complimented by her.

Jason had been surprised and amazed (as he often was) by Martha's observations (that past summer, he'd learned so much and had always been fascinated by Martha's thoughts and opinions when she talked to him), but most happy about the fact that if Kelsi _was_ interested in girls, it meant she wasn't interested in him (like Zeke had suspected and told him earlier that year)! Jason never felt romantically interested in Kelsi (he liked her okay enough, just she was always talking about fancy music he didn't know anything about or like so much and when she wasn't she was quiet and didn't talk to him much so he didn't know how to act around her!), and had been extremely nervous and awkward at the thought of the quiet piano girl that he didn't like that way having a crush on him. So, unsurprisingly, Jason liked Martha's thoughts about Kelsi much better than Zeke's. And when Jason asked his favorite curly-haired tall girl what she thought about how Gabriella felt towards Kelsi, the ever-intelligent Martha confided that—in her opinion—the only reason Gabriella was probably still with Troy, was because Troy wanted her to be and nobody else had confessed an interest in her. Gabriella probably liked Troy a lot as a person, and since he still claimed to love her, they were still together, and would probably be for as long as Troy wanted them to be. Gabriella wouldn't dump him and break his heart again just because she didn't _love_him. She'd only break up with him if he brought it up or he cheated on her, because she probably still felt a bit guilty about breaking up with him before and remembered how hurt he was. Jason hadn't really understood it much at all, but was sure that Martha was probably right. She usually was, because Martha was smart and kind and sensitive to other people's feelings like that. Jason was a little bit too, or so Martha insisted he was, but he couldn't come up with reasons or explanations or predictions for why people did or felt things like Martha could.

Sure enough, Troy and Gabriella (ironically, shortly after Ryan and Chad came out to everyone—a relationship Jason was proud to say both he and Martha had seen coming before anyone!) began to start questioning their relationship again near the end of the summer. This time, the questioning however was on both sides, not just Gabriella. The dark haired girl had explained later she had been wondering about the two of them since she'd broken up with Troy the first time, and had never really lost those doubts after they got together again. She'd only really gone back to Troy because he had seemed so lost without her, and genuinely sorry about the way he had acted. She had no real reason to stay away. But it was clear that the "spark" that had once been between the two of them really wasn't there anymore, the two of them were much colder as a couple. Jason had noticed that himself, and Martha had too. Other people, Jason was pretty sure, probably noticed the couple wasn't as close too, but just didn't want to admit it. Or at least that was what Martha thought.

No one was really sure of what Troy was thinking (not even Martha), as the boy was always internal and secretive like that (one thing that had always annoyed/hurt Gabriella about him, and Jason agreed—whenever Jason didn't get stuff, Troy was never the one to explain it to him, it was always Chad or someone else on the team) but both Jason, Martha, and Zeke (because he was always there), agreed—Troy had been really affected by finding out about his best friend's new relationship. He supported Chad, and made it clear to everyone that he did (Jason had noticed Troy kept repeating that he did and still didn't act weird when Chad threw his arm around Troy or Ryan, though he did sometimes stare with a frown at them) and Chad's sexuality had changed _nothing_ about their friendship, but something had changed about him. But Troy had seemed even more detached from everyone in some strange way—_especially_ Gabriella despite them being back together. He was quieter, and Jason noticed he seemed constantly to be off in his own world when the group got together and hung out, thinking over something which he would never reveal to anyone who asked (or at least definitely not Jason or anyone who spoke to Jason...). He always insisted it had nothing to do with his best friend's new relationship. But Jason didn't really think he was telling the truth, because when he was off thinking hard about whatever it was, he would be looking at Chad and Ryan (who most of the time were acting very lovey-dovey now that they were out to their friends).

Although, as Martha had told Jason at the time—Ryan and Chad's "coupling" and how happy they were together seemed to make _everyone_ question their own current relationships and romantic feelings. Jason did admit (to himself as he was too embarrassed to mention it to anyone else—and _especially _Martha) that it was thanks to Ryan and Chad's relationship that he'd come to affirm his own feelings about a special someone that had been growing over that summer. But the biggest affirmation of their whole group that had been inspired by Chad and Ryan was definitely Kelsi's own coming out shortly after them. She had told them all after the Staff Pool Party, and been incredibly nervous about it. Jason noticed she had kept twisting her hands and looking down at the floor or over to the window, even though he didn't really understand why she'd been so nervous (though it was probably because Gabriella was there) since everyone had accepted Chad and Ryan he didn't know why she would think they wouldn't accept her too. He had even said that shortly after she came out, to which Martha (who'd been next to him and put her arm around him) and everyone laughed at (although Kelsi just glared at him). Gabriella then told Kelsi (with a hug) that they did still care about her just as much. Later, apparently, (Jason's not sure of the exact timeline since neither he nor Martha or anyone else was present for it) Kelsi privately confessed her feelings to Gabriella.

Shortly after that, a few days into the school year, to the great surprise of some, but not so much Martha and Jason (and Zeke!), Gabriella and Troy broke up again, this time mutually (not even the slightest protest of Troy). And since then, Gabriella has become lovey-dovey with Kelsi than she had ever been with Troy (which was saying something in Jason's opinion).

And with that thought, Jason was brought back into the present with the happy couple. In which Gabriella was pushing some of Kelsi's hair gently away from her face with a sweet smile. The said piano girl was just blushing and smiling slightly at the darker haired girl as she did so. Despite how publicly affectionate Gabriella always openly was around Kelsi, Kelsi had still seemed to yet to get used to it and was always blushing and embarrassed around her girlfriend. Martha thought it was cute. When Gabriella realized that Jason had come out of his thoughts, she turned her attention back to the obviously depressed boy.

"What were you all upset about Jason?" Gabriella inquired gently, placing a comforting hand on his arm—which brought all of Jason's guilt back from before, so he once again laid his head in his arms with a groan. Reluctantly, Jason looked back up with a sad face so she wouldn't think he was ignoring her. "Is everything okay?"

"He forgot about Martha's birthday and now I think he's worried he won't be able to get a gift for her in time or something…" Kelsi chimed politely in for Jason, taking Gabriella's other hand in hers.

"He did? But just the other week we were planning her surprise party…" Gabriella started in confusion, but soon must've noticed the Jason's depressed look and took a different route. "Well, it'll be okay. I'm sure you can still find something great for her in time. You have all of vacation after all! And even if you can't, or don't have money or something, you could always just help out with the party for her!" The tan girl continued excitedly, turning to her girlfriend with an encouraging smile. "Right Kelsi?"

"Uh…" Kelsi looked back and forth between Jason and Gabriella, before answering with a smile (though it looked a little weird to Jason). "Right! You could help blow up balloons or something…"

"Blow up balloons…?" Jason repeated, feeling his stomach drop more unpleasantly at the suggestion, not thrilled with the idea of _that_ being his present for Martha. He didn't even know if Martha really liked balloons. And they'd eventually get popped or deflate or fly away or something. Then his gift for her by the end of the party would be like…rubber…or whatever it was balloons were made of…

"Yeah! I mean Jason…" Gabriella smiled sweetly and encouragingly in that Gabriella way that used to make Troy start to stutter or forget what he was saying. "The only thing that really matters is that you do _something_ for her for her birthday. She'll be happy just knowing you thought of her!" Gabriella grinned, apparently remembering something and turning to look at Kelsi, who once more just blushed and looked away. The Einsteinette smiled more and walked behind the piano girl and hugged her, resting her chin on Kelsi's shoulder (who was still red as a tomato…but a happy-looking tomato Jason decided) to continue talking to the boy. "Martha's the kind of girl who appreciates the thought much more than the gift. She'd just be happy you're at her birthday party, anything more than simply going to it will make her thrilled. You shouldn't get too worried about it Jason. She'll like whatever you do."

"I guess you're right…but…" Jason knew Martha wasn't a greedy person. She'd be much more preoccupied with having fun dancing to the music playing and overjoyed at the fact that all her friends planned a surprise party for her than what presents she was getting. Knowing Martha, she'd probably forget all about gifts until someone asked her when she was planning on opening them (which made Jason smile as he pictured her doing so in his head). He knew she wouldn't really care about what kinds of things people got her—but that was the point! He wanted to get her something really _special!_ Something she would care about and would make her even happier and thrilled than the party alone—something that showed how wonderful a person she was, and also…how much she meant to him too. Jason had been wanting to tell Martha how he felt for a while (which was probably also was even more thanks to Chad and Ryan's coming out since that was when he really started thinking about doing it), but Jason wasn't smart. He wasn't good with words or talking about feelings and stuff like Martha was. Knowing him, he'd probably screw up and end up saying something totally wrong and stupid that will let her know how dumb he really was and would never like him like that. So he needed to get her some really special gift…It had to be something that did all that—which is why he was hoping he'd have more time! "I guess I just want to…"

"Hey Kels, how's the song…oh, wow, lot of people in here…" Ryan walked in carrying some sheets of music, surprised at Gabriella and Jason's present in the normally fairly empty music room. But he quickly was calmed and walked over to Kelsi (still being hugged by Gabriella who was grinning at Ryan as she refused to let Kelsi move over to him while the polite piano girl was trying to indiscreetly free herself) giggling a bit. "I got those songs you wanted? To help with the one you're writing…?"

"Thanks Ryan…" Kelsi nodded, trying to reach out a hand to take the papers, but was still prevented from doing so by Gabriella's tight embrace over her arms.

"Oh, you're writing a song Kelsi…?" Gabriella giggled in a teasing voice, still not letting the girl go.

"Yes, Gabriella, and I _know_ you already knew about it…" Kelsi tried to say seriously (though a smile very obviously tugging at the sides of her mouth) as Ryan placed the music on top of the piano when it became apparent that Gabriella wasn't letting go any time soon.

"What's it about…?" The dark haired girl asked in a singsong voice as she held back giggles.

"You need anything else?" Ryan asked (also holding back a laugh, although Jason wasn't sure what everyone seemed to think was so funny) as Kelsi picked up and thumbed through the sheets as best she could as her upper arms were still rather pinned to her sides, and Gabriella tried to read the music from over Kelsi's shoulder.

"No, that's it. Thanks Ryan…although actually, if you could help me with some of the lyrics if you have some free time this period?" The playmaker thanked the Drama King with a smile.

"No problem! Chad's got practice right now, Shar's convincing Mrs. Darbus to reorganize all of the props in the Drama Department which will probably give our beloved teacher a heart attack, so working here with you would probably be much more fun than listening to Sharpay yelling or sitting in a sweaty gym." Ryan grinned as Kelsi and Gabriella laughed.

The piano girl then turned her head slightly to her left shoulder to address Gabriella with a bit of a smirk (which looked a bit odd with her face so flushed from the close contact with the dark haired girl). "And the song won't be about _anything_ if I can't finish it you know…"

"Ah! I _thought _I'd find you here Gabriella!" Jason's head snapped up in shock at the girl who was currently the center of his thoughts walked in smiling. "Oh, hi Ryan, Jason!"

"Hey Martha," Ryan greeted happily with a nod.

Jason's mind was momentarily hazed with happiness and awe—Martha's hair was up in a ponytail and bopping around as she walked, as if it was dancing to some unheard beat like she loved to do so much. But then, when he looked down into her eyes, all his guilt of realizing he had forgotten the date of her birthday and probably wouldn't be able to get her the perfect gift in time to do so, came rushing back heavily. Jason groaned miserably and once more hid his face in arms to drown in his self-pity.

"What's wrong with him?" Martha turned in kind concern to the other occupants of the room, gesturing to Jason's hunched over form.

"Oh don't take it personally, he isn't feeling well today." Kelsi brushed aside the topic of Jason's behavior, taking the moment to free herself from her girlfriend and organize her music so she could hopefully get back to work on it like she wanted to do free period today.

"Did you need me for something?" Gabriella smiled happily to her fellow honors student.

"Oh yeah, Taylor was looking for you. She wanted to go over some things for the Scholastic Decathlon meeting tomorrow if you're free." Martha explained as Jason took a moment from his moping to realize something else about the girl.

He often forgot how smart Martha was. Not that he ever thought she was dumb or anything, but whenever Taylor spoke to him, and even Gabriella too sometimes, they always said things and used big words that confused Jason and he had to think hard and concentrate when they were talking in order to understand them. Even with Kelsi too, Jason always knew he was talking to a smart person. But with Martha…despite how nervous he sometimes made her, she was always easy to talk to. He felt comfortable when they hung out together, and even when she used a big word once in a while, she wouldn't roll her eyes like Taylor or sigh heavily like Kelsi, or even smile politely but then speak slower (as if because he didn't know that _one_ word, it meant he suddenly couldn't hear like a normal person) as she explained like Gabriella did. Martha would just honestly smile and tell him what it meant, not seeming to think any less of him because of his small vocabulary. It was one of the things he loved most about her—she was really smart, but she acted just like a normal person (because in Jason's opinion and world of teenage boys and jocks, smart people weren't really that normal most of the time or at least didn't act so around him). He bet she wouldn't forget _his_ birthday though…if he had told her…ugh, he didn't remember! And once again his head was in his arms.

"Alright then, I'm pretty much done here." Gabriella smiled her smile once more and turned to her girlfriend. "I'm sure Kelsi would like to be left alone to work on her special _secret_ song anyway…"

"Well, aside from Ryan because I need his help with something…but yeah…" Kelsi blushed embarrassed and shyly. "If you don't mind guys…"

"Oh not at all!" Martha assured as she exited the room. "See you later, Kels!"

"See you in class…" Gabriella quickly kissed her girlfriend before following Martha out of the room.

Knowing he should probably leave too, Jason slowly trudged towards the door, head slumped and hands shoved deep in his pockets. He heard Kelsi start playing notes on her piano, singing some of the lyrics softly, and Ryan joined in with her a bit louder. The dark haired boy felt even worse about himself as he listened and realized that what Kelsi was working on was obviously a _love_ song. For her girlfriend. Because _she_ remembered her girlfriend enough to make special love songs for her. Unlike him; who didn't even _have_ a girlfriend, just an extreme crush, and he couldn't even remember when his crush's birthday was or even buy her a special gift for that important day so she would probably never want to be his girlfriend or in a lovey-dovey couple with him as happy as Kelsi and Gabriella's!

Jason sometimes really hated his life.

At a loss for what to do, Jason decided he'd go to someone he could relate to for advice (someone lovey-dovey with someone else would just make him more jealous and depressed). There were very few single people still among his friends (which just made him feel even worse about himself), and of them there were even less whom he thought he could talk to for help. Zeke was still single (as much as he seemed to think he wasn't and was planning his and Sharpay's wedding day), but had no real experience with girls and would probably just give him an unhelpful, 'encouraging', "just tell her how you feel! That'd be a great present!" type of answer. Taylor probably wouldn't want to talk about it, and if he did ask her (which he wouldn't, because she was very intimidating to him) she would probably answer him in big words that he wouldn't understand. Sharpay was even more intimidating and would probably just tell him to go away. He couldn't ask Martha (he _hoped_ she was still single, he wasn't actually sure) for obvious reasons. So that left him with one single person who had dating experience whom he could turn to—Troy Bolton. 

Now that Troy wasn't all lovey-dovey with Gabriella (but he _had _been like that at one point), he would probably give great advice, right? It made sense to Jason. Plus, he knew where to find Troy too. And although Troy wouldn't be thrilled to talk about couple-stuff probably, he would still give Jason some good advice anyway.

So Jason made his way through the familiar red and white halls of East High to the gym. The halls were pretty deserted, despite it being free period, but that was probably because Basketball practice had been cancelled for the last week before vacation so no one had any real reason to be down there. Troy would be, because since his breakup with Gabriella, he'd thrown himself into his sport, practicing all the time now even when the rest of the team wasn't. Strangely though, unlike when he and Gabriella had fought when they were dating, and the first few days after their breakup, Troy's game was fine now. It was usually terrible when he was upset or sad.

Jason walked into the gym, and saw Coach Bolton writing something on his clipboard while sitting on the bleachers. He looked up and smiled when he saw Jason, and stood up.

"Hey Jason, how's it going?"

"Uh, fine coach…um; do you know where Troy is?" Jason questioned, always nervous whenever he spoke to Mr. Bolton for some reason. The man just sort of scared him, especially when they spoke one on one. "I needed to ask him something…"

"Oh, Troy just went in the locker room to take a shower I think. He already finished practicing today, said he needed to meet up with someone this period so he only did a few layups. Good form though, he's been doing much better lately.""Uh, yeah…" Jason nodded, figuring it was best to just agree with him when he went on about his son.

"Anyway, I got to get to a meeting with Principal Matsui, so just tell Troy I left alright? Although I think I already told him about it, but just in case he forgot and wonders where I went when he comes out." Coach Bolton glanced down at his wristwatch a bit nervously. "I'm actually late, so I better get going now. See you later Jason," the older man called as he headed out of the gym.

"See you Coach!" Jason responded politely, and headed towards the locker room.

Jason wasn't sure what he was expecting. He had gone into the boy's locker room so many times, and had a seen a lot of strange things going on, so he didn't even think about what might really possibly meet his eyes when he opened the door like he'd done so many times before. But the first thing that came to his mind when he did see what was there, was that Troy definitely knew his father was leaving or had already left the gym. It was doubtful he'd be doing what he was if he was worried about his father's presence in the gym.

Rory, he believed the other person's name way—Martha's friend who sometimes sat with them at lunch. He had a laid-back attitude, curly brown hair, and was a "skaterdude" who also liked to play cello. Jason had all in all thought Rory was, in short, a pretty cool guy who was easy to talk to (though they weren't extremely close). Rory too, often surprised Jason by how surprisingly smart he was at times. Jason hadn't ever been this surprised by him though.

Then again, he did remember Troy suddenly became interested in skateboarding and asking for Rory's help at the end of last year, to teach him tricks and stuff. The "twisted flip" was one Jason remembered Troy bragging about getting really good at thanks to Rory and trying to get Gabriella to learn. At the time, Jason _had_ thought it was strange Troy go to Rory for help instead of one of the guys on the team (several of which, were pretty good at skateboarding though none of them seemed to have realized Troy wanted help until after he'd already gone to Rory…), but he figured Troy was a clique barrier-breaking guy and had just chalked it up to that. Although it was around that time Gabriella and Troy's relationship had started to become strained…

Jason decided that, had it not been for his experiences with Chad and Ryan over the past summer, he probably would've been even more shocked about his friend's newfound sexuality. Although Ryan and Chad had never been _that_ publicly affectionate in front of him (then again, a deserted locker room probably wouldn't qualify as "public" really…). As it was, he was just standing somewhat frozen in the locker room, a few feet away from Rory pinning Troy to the wall and rhythmically pushing up against him while kissing the singing jock like his life depended on it. Troy hadn't even changed out of his basketball uniform, but didn't really seem to mind since he had one arm around Rory's waist and the other in his curly brown hair.

"I love kissing you," Troy sighed when they finally broke, resting his head against the wall behind him as he caught his breath.

"I hope so!" Rory laughed, looking up at Troy's face. "Considering how long we've been doing this."

"True," Troy also began to laugh. "I just thought, you know, I'd let you know…"

"Well…let's just say I'd already gotten the message…" Rory smirked and leaned up to kiss Troy again, wrapping his arms around Troy's neck. "Either that, or you just didn't like practicing basketball as long as you used to."

"No, I still love basketball…you're just more fun." The jock grinned and wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist.

"Because of my kissing," Rory commented very matter-of-factly, with a smile.

"Not just that! Well…I mean don't get me wrong—I already said I like that! But I also like other parts of you too…ah! I mean, not just…I mean, you, your personality, I mean…ugh…" Troy's head slumped as he gave up before digging himself even further down.

But Rory instead just laughed at the other's words. "Don't worry Troy. Like I said, I already got the message," the curly haired skater boy kissed the jock once more. "It's just that teasing you is just about as much fun as kissing you."

"I really did mean—" Troy protested with a guilty look.

"I know, Troy." Rory assured with his big grin, moving closer to the brunet, hands moved to the basketball player's cheeks. "I like you too."

Jason took this moment to bow out of the locker room quietly; cursing his luck that now he didn't know who to go to for advice. His mind slowly registering that Troy was with someone now unlike everyone else had been assuming (giving him a faint feeling of déjà vu about being the only one to know), and to mention carefully to Martha (after he solved his gift-for-her problem) if she suspected/knew if her good friend was seeing anyone yet (he didn't want to blow Troy's secret if it was secret, but if it was like with Chad and Ryan he'd like to have something special to talk to her about again like they'd had before the boys came out over the summer).

But Jason once again felt alone that among his friends. That he was in a small minority that hadn't gotten the courage and confessed their feelings to that special person and had them returned. And at the rate he was going, forgetting Martha's birthday, and then not even able to think up a gift to give her, his chances of being worthy enough to have that special relationship like his friends didn't look too optimistic. He wondered if maybe there was just something wrong with him…

By the end of the day, in his last period (which was technically study hall since the teacher was out for the week and replaced by a half-awake sub who didn't want to do anything), Jason was sitting face in his arms completely depressed and idea-less on what he was supposed to do to get Martha the perfect gift that she deserved in time and prove that he was worth something and could be a good boyfriend for her if he ever got lucky enough to be offered that position. He was so preoccupied with drowning in self-pity, that he didn't even realize Chad (who was also in his class but even for study hall was always late in arriving) was trying to get his attention until his friend was shaking his shoulder.

"What…?" Jason slowly asked as he raised his heavy head to look at the other boy.

"Dude, what is _wrong _with you? You've been acting weird all day!" Chad immediately demanded, though Jason knew it was because he was concerned. "You didn't say a word all of lunch! What's got you so down?"

"…Martha's birthday…" Jason mumbled sadly, recalling how for nearly all of lunch Martha had been chatting happily with Rory—who had been sending small smiles at Troy across the table. Which, like over the summer, once again, no one else seemed to notice, and most everyone else coupled off, he had felt quite alone. Especially since he had still not solved his gift problem for Martha. And Jason finally decided he was pretty tired of moping all on his own (since it hadn't helped him all day), and Chad was as good a friend as any to confide in. "…I don't know what to get her."

"That's why you're so upset?" Chad grinned a bit in disbelief. "Dude, Martha's not that picky. She won't really care about what you get her."

"No! I…I want to get her something special." Jason looked down in embarrassment, bringing one of his hands up to play with his hair nervously.

"What do you…oh…" Chad commented as something slowly sunk in, and lowered his voice. "Is _Martha_ the girl you've been crushing on?"

"What!" Jason quickly looked up at his friend in surprise. Had his crush been _that_ obvious? Did Martha already know how he felt?? Was she just pitying him by being his friend then??? "How did you know!?"

"Woah, calm down Jason!" Chad put his hands up in defense from the panicking boy. "I've been there, remember? I just noticed you seemed kind of out of it lately and, well, okay technically _Ryan's _the one who figured out you were crushing on someone and mentioned it to me, but I had kind of noticed too! And don't worry, I won't tell anyone or anything if you don't want me to." The darker boy quickly reassured his friend, before pausing for a moment and lowering his voice. "So, Martha…?"

"Yeah…" Jason nodded, cheeks still tinted pink in embarrassment—though he knew he had nothing really to feel that way about in front of his friend. "I mean, she's really nice and funny and pretty and everything and… I really like her…I just want to get her something that sorta says all that…not just some last minute thing. But I didn't realize her birthday was coming up so fast! I'll never get her something perfect in time…"

"You didn't realize? But we've been planning her surprise party since…" Chad trailed off when Jason looked up at him with the most pitiful face his friend had ever seen on him. "You know what, never mind. I mean, I'm sure you can still get her something nice in time. And you've got all of vacation too."

"No! I can't!" Jason protested pathetically. "The stores are going to be so crowded with last-minute Christmas shoppers and stuff. And even if I could find something, I wouldn't be able to get it anyway because I'm broke! I'm so stupid!" The black haired boy dropped his head in his arms again in self-pity and depression. "I should've saved the money I got from Lava Springs!"

"Calm down Jason, it'll be okay…" Chad patted Jason's back in a friendly gesture. "I'm sure you can come up with something…"

"Something for what?" A chipper voice asked from behind the boys.

Jason and Chad looked behind them to see a very alert and smiling Ryan looking back at them. Chad's face (as one would suspect) suddenly broke into a grin and reached out a hand to touch the Drama King's arm (as Jason had noticed Chad seemed to _have _to do whenever the two of them seemed to be within arm's distance, Chad loved to have some contact with the boy whenever he could). The jock lightly tugged on his boyfriend's arm, to which Ryan (very gracefully—Jason couldn't figure out how the boy was able to move like that all the time) leaned over to kiss Chad's cheek. Chad simply grinned and kissed him back lightly. For a moment, Jason felt jealous of the two able to be so affectionate since they were together, but then Jason began to stare at Ryan. As he looked at the male singer, he started to feel like he should be remembering something important…like he knew had a great idea but just couldn't figure out what it was.

When Ryan glanced in Jason's direction after greeting his boyfriend, he took a step away at the strange look the other boy was giving him. "Jason…?"

"Ryan…" Jason stated vaguely, lost in thought. Then suddenly, he realized what his mind was trying to tell him. What the "That's it!"

"That's it…?" Chad repeated, looking back at Ryan in confusion, before quickly informing his teammate as he wrapped an arm around the male dancer "I'm sorry, but no. You're not giving my boyfriend to your crush as a present. Pick something else."

"_Excuse me?_" Ryan demanded, looking down at Chad in complete confusion. "_What?_"

"For Martha's birthday." Chad quickly commented, still looking defensively at Jason, pulling Ryan still tightly towards himself. As if Jason was going to suddenly grab the blond to wrap up and put a bow on him and give to Martha any second. "Jason doesn't know what to get her and can't afford to buy anything…"

"_What?_" Ryan repeated, still dumbstruck, and completely confused over what this had to do with him.

"No! Not like that!" Jason rose up his hands in surrender, not wanting his friend to get the wrong idea. "I mean, Ryan, I need to ask you a question."

"Oh, okay…" Ryan broke free of Chad's arms and leaned over on Jason's desk. "What is it?"

"That song, that Kelsi's working on…is it for Gabriella?" Jason asked nervously, suddenly realizing he hadn't ever really spoken to the blond boy before and not sure if he was supposed to be more respectful or something like at Lava Springs.

"Well, Gabriella isn't really supposed to know about it, but yeah. Don't tell her, but Kelsi's writing it for Gabriella for Christmas." Ryan answered, smiling at the cuteness of the idea Kelsi had and remembering the love song's lyrics.

"Like…as a present?" Jason wanted to be absolutely sure that was the intent, so he wouldn't look stupid thinking that when it was actually something else.

"Yeah."

Jason quickly turned back to Chad. "Maybe I could do that!"

"…write Martha a song?" Chad asked doubtfully.

"Well, no, not exactly…I can't write songs…but…maybe make…her…something…" Jason trailed off, suddenly feeling really stupid for suggesting the idea to "make" her something. The idea, now that he said it out loud, brought images of Popsicle stick houses and lanyard braids and macaroni cards and badly-made origami birds to his mind. Stupid kindergarten and summer camp type things that you gave your parents as gifts when you're a kid. And none of those seemed like really special presents…at least not Martha-worthy presents. He suddenly wanted to hide his face in his arms again. "…nevermind."

"No! No, Jason, that's not a bad idea." Ryan quickly reassured, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder before he could slouch in shame. He waited for the basketball player to look up at him before he continued more softly. "_Making_ someone a gift is always really special! I'm guessing Martha's the girl you have a crush on?"

Jason slumped a bit, even though Chad had said Ryan knew about his crush, he still felt stupid for being obvious enough for someone else to notice. "…yeah…"

"Then making her something for her birthday is definitely going to get you noticed!" Ryan grinned encouragingly. "It takes a lot more effort and is more meaningful to take the time to make someone something than just go out and buy something. It's true! A couple of years ago, my sister and I didn't know what to get dad for father's day, since you know, there really isn't anything to buy for him that he doesn't have already or is lame. So our mom told us that, so we each made him cards, and rehearsed this scene for weeks from his favorite movie and then performed it for him. He said it was the best gift we ever gave him—because he could tell we had spent a lot of time working on it."

"Really?" Chad asked, as he'd been listening to Ryan's story too.

"Yeah." Ryan smiled.

"I gotta remember that next Mother's Day…" Chad grinned.

"Making something isn't _easier_ than buying something…" Ryan reminded Chad with a slight reprimanding tone—knowing that was the reason Chad was considering it—before turning back to Jason. "…but it _does_ mean more. Martha will be flattered you thought of her no matter what you get her, but she'll be _really_ flattered if you took the time to _make_ her something for her birthday."

"And it'll be cheaper." Chad added, trying to be helpful but then noticed Ryan glaring. "Well, it _will_!"

"Not the point!"

"But he's broke! So I'm saying it'll definitely work for him!" Chad tried to defend his comment, though Ryan just sighed and looked away.

"So…what should I make for her?" Jason looked back and forth at both boys, obviously expecting them to tell him what to do.

"Well…what do you like to do? Aside from basketball…" Ryan asked, curiously. "Like, do you like to draw, play an instrument, build stuff, sculpt…?"

Jason simply shook his head at all the suggestions, slowly becoming more and more discouraged with every possible "creative hobby" he didn't have, until Chad suddenly recalled "hey Jason, weren't you saying over the summer that you were making a movie?"

"Perfect!" Ryan immediately approved, secretly glad that the boy had _some_ creative hobby because he had been running out of ideas.

"But I never finished that…" Jason protested sadly, once again disappointed with himself. "I ended up getting barely any of it done…"

"Doesn't matter." Ryan quickly informed the boy. "You could a different one for her. Or about her. Although…don't go stalking her or anything…just like, a mini-movie or something along those lines. Something that shows her how you feel about her."

"Okay…" The dark haired boy slowly answered, pondering Ryan's words. "So…what should I make it about…?"

Ryan turned to look at Chad for a moment, to see if he had an idea (and if he was still listening). The darker boy shrugged, though with a sympathetic look on his face. Ryan looked back at Jason with a similar expression, before answering "well, it's your gift, your movie. I'm sure you could come up with something perfect for her."

"I guess…" Jason replied less enthusiastically, not so confident that he could. "But…could you guys help me make it? I mean, I don't know if…"

"Of course." The blond boy replied quickly with a smile.

"Sure dude," Chad nodded. "You mean like, with equipment, or reading lines or…?"

"Yeah…all of that probably…" Jason looked down at the desk and started to try and brainstorm on what to make the movie about.

"So then, what are you doing tomorrow?" Ryan questioned.

"Why?" The brainstorming boy asked, looking up confused.

"…well, vacation starts tomorrow, and I figured we could get together and work on it then." Ryan explained in an obviously experienced (when it came to filming, which he probably was Jason realized as he watched and listened to the actor) tone in his voice. "You know, talk over what you come up with by then and maybe start shooting some scenes. Before we get busy with Christmas and everything."

"But wait...!" Chad exclaimed as he stood up, and walked over to Ryan with a slightly sad frown; which Jason noted that he didn't think he'd seen on Chad before. At least not so close. "I thought we were going to the movies together tomorrow…"

"We are…" Ryan lowered his voice—though Jason could still hear them clearly seeing as they were both right in front of him. "But we're not going to spend the entire day there, are we? I mean, the movie isn't going to be much more than about two hours or anything, right? And we have the whole day after that so we can help out Jason."

"But I thought after the movie, you and I could…" Chad looked Ryan in the eye, shrugged and made a motion with his hands that Jason didn't understand at all. Maybe some secret signal or something he guessed. "I mean, my parents aren't going to be home because they're going to away to a Christmas party for a few days, so…"

"Oh, so we could meet at your place then?" Jason asked suddenly as the thought came into his head—completely forgetting he probably wasn't supposed to be listening. And Chad turned to give him the same look he always gave him when Jason asked Miss Darbus a question. "I mean _after_ you guys come back from the movies. I mean, we could still do it at my house, but you know Chad, my little sister can get a bit hyper."

"Well, Chad?" Ryan turned to look at his boyfriend and crossed his arms. He wasn't glaring at Chad, but even Jason felt the sudden tension between the two boys. "Could we use your house?"

Chad looked as if he were about to protest, but then Ryan (much to Jason's puzzlement) moved closer to his boyfriend and started whispering something in his ear that was so soft this time Jason couldn't hear. But he could see Chad's face go from a protesting pout, to a wide eyed grin (that looked a bit scary actually on his friend's face) at whatever Ryan was saying.

The dark boy looked at the blond and asked softly "seriously?" to which the pale boy nodded with a calm Evans-ish smile. "Deal." Chad agreed to whatever the Drama King had suggested or offered before his attention returned to his patient teammate with a more natural smile. "Sure, we can all meet up at my place after the movies Jason. No problem!"

Just as Jason was about to thank Chad, the bell for the period rang. People surrounding him began to stand up and gather their books, and the noise level in the room was instantly louder. Ryan and Chad kissed each other and Jason turned around to give the two their privacy. But as he gathered his books together, he almost didn't hear Ryan talking to him over the noise.

"So Jason, go home today and jot some ideas down, then head over to Chad's at about 1:30 tomorrow, okay?" The Drama King called to him over their classmates' voices as the blond grabbed his messenger bag and Chad was a few steps ahead of him waiting.

Jason nodded and then followed the crowd out the classroom calling "thanks guys!"

* * *

By the end of the day, the aspiring filmmaker-slash-basketball player was still pitifully idealess. Squatting in front of his locker, the black-haired boy was very slowly moving his books into his backpack or back in the locker, but mostly concentrating and brainstorming on his film. He was trying to think about what Ryan had said (Ryan was like an expert with art stuff like that after all, right? So Jason took all the blond's suggestions very seriously, not wanting to make his film anything less than what Ryan had said), but Jason was still very confused over what the movie would even be about! Just filming Martha after all would be stalking right? And then it probably wouldn't be much of a surprise gift either. But if it was about what Jason felt about Martha…did he film himself talking? But that would be boring! Not to mention Jason wasn't that good at talking like Martha or Ryan were…maybe he could film Ryan talking about how Jason felt about Martha…he was an actor or whatever right? Ryan would probably talk about it better… 

"Hey, Jason!" A cheery voice suddenly greeted Jason from his side, which surprised him so much coming out of nowhere he ended up almost falling over on his side, banging his head against his locker door in the process.

"Ow…" Jason groaned softy, holding his bruised head with his hand before he looked up and nearly fell over again at the beautiful person before him.

"Jason, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you!" Martha's face was pulled back in worry and she quickly stretched out a hand to help him up. "Are you okay?"

"Martha!" The dark-haired boy exclaimed suddenly, pain in his head vanished, his face heated up and heart speed increased—all typical reactions to him being around the girl who had made his summer. And just as the smile that typically was plastered on his face around her was about to appear, Jason's guilt came crashing back down onto him at the fact that he didn't have any present or ideas for this wonderful girl's birthday. He scrambled to help himself up on his own, avoiding her eyes because he felt horrible enough without having to look her in the eye. He just wanted to go home and lock himself in his room until he came up with the most amazing movie idea that would completely make up for him forgetting Martha's birthday to begin with. Until then, he didn't want to be around her in case she caught on to the fact that he _had_ forgotten. She was really smart after all—especially when it came to people and what they were thinking or feeling. What would she think of him if she knew that he'd been stupid enough to forget her special day? Certainly even _she_ wouldn't be kind enough to not get upset or angry or disappointed with him for _that!_ Jason's head slumped lower in his self-brought shame.

And then he realized he was just standing there not even speaking to her! How stupid could he make himself look in front of her!? "Oh! Um…sorry…uh…hi…"

"It's okay," Martha quickly reassured him with a tiny smile, pulling her hand back and looking at him with a sad but caring face. And Jason had one more reason to feel guilty: making Martha sad. "Jason…are you okay?"

"Yeah, my head's fine." He brought his hand up, unconsciously slightly rubbing the hurt spot.

"Oh no, not that," The tall curly haired girl shook her head with a slight blush (was he embarrassing her?). "It's just…you've seemed off all day is all. You know my aunt's the nurse, if you ever needed anything you could go to her or me if you were too embarrassed. And I mean she's probably still there now if you wanted to just get some headache medicine or something! I'll go with you if…"

"No that's okay. Thanks, but I'm not sick…" Jason assured her, zipping up his backpack, and still trying to avoid looking at her—though it was hard since she was so concerned about him and he felt rude. But then he'd feel worse if he did make eye contact right?

"Oh, okay…" Martha paused for a moment, and Jason thought he'd be able to rush home and work on the movie for her. He risked a glance towards her, and noticed the skirt she was wearing—she looked pretty in it. It had fancy designs of birds and flowers on it, but was still pretty simple and easy to figure out what they were. It suited her. He looked up towards her face, and then rather than saying goodbye, she continued "It's just; you did seem a bit out of it today. Like, maybe you were bit sad or upset about something. You didn't say a word to anyone all of lunch …"

Jason didn't even remember lunch today (he didn't even remember if he ate anything…or if he'd been in the cafeteria for that matter), and so asked her worriedly "I'm sorry, was I ignoring you? I had a lot on my mind so if you were talking to me…"

"Oh no, nothing like that! I just…I was worried about you." Martha looked away with her face turning more red, which made Jason feel guilty again for obviously embarrassing her! She looked back at him and he looked away to avoid her eyes, picking up his bag and closing his locker to help do so. "You know you can talk to me if you need to right? About anything."

If only he _could_ talk to her about this! She was always the first person he went to for advice. But about _her_ birthday…he couldn't exactly ask her for help about that. "Of course…I'm fine, Martha…" Jason stood there, wanting to rush home and get to work on her film as soon as possible, but feeling bad just leaving like that. So he turned back to face her and added "but thanks Martha…for caring…you're a really nice person." He felt stupid, he couldn't think of anything better to say to her. He wasn't good with words…which is why he needed to get to work on her present so he could let her know what he really thought of her better!

"Well, you're my friend Jason! I care about you…" Martha informed him with a sweet smile.

But the words hurt. Even moreso because he knew she meant them in a kind way. "Yeah…uh, I got to head home. So I'll see you, Martha."

"Have a good vacation!"

* * *

Jason walked home. He had yet to get his driver's license, and his parents didn't trust him to even practice driving the car _with_ them in the vehicle, much less on his own. And on his walk home, he passed Chad's house (who sometimes gave him rides home, but not today). Chad had apparently just arrived home, and was not alone. Jason paused out of summer spying habit, half-hidden by the bush and out of their line of vision. 

"Chad!" Ryan screeched a bit (though it sounded a bit like a laugh) as his boyfriend had him pressed against the car. "What are you doing!?"

"Tomorrow's date starts now!" Chad grinned that slightly scary grin before kissing his boyfriend's neck.

"Are you serious?" Ryan giggled in disbelief.

"Hey, if we're taking time out to help Jason tomorrow, we have to make it up! And you said we could. Now, my parents are out, and I already told Sharpay I was kidnapping you for the day." Chad informed, pulling the Drama King away from the car and against his own body.

"And she said yes?" Ryan asked seriously.

"Well…I left her a note."

"Chad!"

"Come on…please?" Chad pouted (again, another look Jason didn't recognize on his friend). "You promised…"

Ryan rolled his eyes with a sigh and a smile. "Fine…unless Shar calls, then you know I'm going to have to leave."

"Yes!" The jock cheered and kissed his boyfriend once more—broken by Ryan's giggling at his boyfriend's reaction, before grabbing Ryan's hand and running towards the front door, and then inside the house.

Jason walked in front of the house and stared for a minute. He was definitely a bit jealous. He wanted a relationship like that, and Ryan and Chad's especially—not only because the two were so close, but because he'd started really talking to Martha thanks to those two. Every time he looked at Ryan and Chad, he thought back to working at Lava Springs and talking about them with Martha before anyone else knew about the two boys. In his mind, the beginning of Chad and Ryan's relationship was tied to the beginning of his and Martha's. Even though his and Martha's hadn't exactly started yet…

Jason wanted to have something special with her like Ryan and Chad had, and then Kelsi and Gabriella, and even Troy and Rory. They all seemed so happy together, despite their different personalities and Jason wondered if he _could_ have something like that with her too. He could picture it, laughing and holding hands with Martha. He just needed to prove (to himself as well as her) that he could have it. That he wanted it. That he did deserve it.

And suddenly he had an idea for the film. For Martha's present. To say what he wanted to say.

So Jason took off running home, hoping he wouldn't forget by the time he reached his room.

* * *

That's all for now! Part two should be up soon.

;) Read and review please!


End file.
